Technology Field
The disclosure relates to a multi-band antenna and, in particular, to a multi-band antenna which does not use a slot to excite a resonant mode.
Related Art
Except for compactness, a modern electronic device with wireless communication capability, such as a notebook computer or a tablet computer, may adopt a metallic back cover or other aesthetics design via metallic material to attract the eyes of the consumers.
However, although more beautiful and more strengthened, a metallic back cover brings greater challenges to the antenna design in the electronic device. For example, it is always necessary to provide a no-metal area to dispose the antenna, and the size of the no-metal area must be far larger than the size of the antenna. Therefore, the combination of the metallic back cover and the antenna results in the conflict between the mechanical design, the aesthetics design and the function design of the electronic device.